


Mommy, Can I Go Out and Fuck Tonight?

by ZANt



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Exhibitionism, FTM, Magic Fingers, Other, Public Masturbation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZANt/pseuds/ZANt
Summary: Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake enjoy a concert and have some fun on the way back to their car





	Mommy, Can I Go Out and Fuck Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was once again inspired by bittermelonbabe.tumblr.com, who has the best story ideas I swear

The sound of shunting metal grew louder as the railcar rumbled into the station. The train ground to a halt, metal creaking, the sharp hiss of pneumatic brakes piercing the still night air. A dull buzzer rang out as the doors opened, a few scattered passengers exiting from various cars. Tim and Stephanie, a jumbled, exuberant tangle of drunken excitement, stumbled off the platform and practically fell into an empty car.

 

“Oh my god, that was sooooooo amazing!” Steph gushed, righting herself on a metal pole, “I can't believe he actually showed up! We got to see the original line-up! TIMMY!”

 

“I bet he sticks around for one or two more shows before they all hate each other again and he splits,” Tim laughed, wiping his brow. Sweat was running down his face and saturating his already soaked Danzig skull t-shirt. The doors noisily slid shut behind them and the train grumbled to life, slowly lurching forward out of the station.

 

Steph seemed unconcerned as she clumsily swung around on the pole supporting her. “Wooooaaaaaooohh, all I want to knoooooow~” she drunkenly belted out. She spun around and stuck her tongue out at Tim. Tim grinned back and began to jump up and down rhythmically, pumping his fist. “Die! Die! Die my darling!” he shouted over Steph. The two continued to sing and shout lyrics over each other until the train unexpectedly pitched, send both of them tumbling to the floor.

 

They laughed as they picked themselves up and sat down on some nearby seats. Steph reached down into her pocket and brought out the flask that had provided much of their energy and enhanced their enjoyment of the evening. She took a long swig and handed it to Tim, who followed suit. He sighed, “Man, that voice though. I don't care he looks like a pile of steaks that someone poured into a black tank-top and brought to life. I can just shut my eyes and have him croon in my ear as he does his business.”  
  
Steph burst out in laughter. “Ewww, gross! You nasty bitch,” she snickered, “Hey, what did you think about the opening act? What was it? Zombie something?”

 

“Zombie Apocalypse NOW! I think,” Tim shrugged, “they were okay, I guess. Couple of songs were pretty catchy. Why?”

 

“No reason,” Steph replied, getting slightly flustered.

 

Grinning, Tim pressed her, “Someone tickle your fancy?”

 

Steph blushed, “I just thought their guitarist was kinda cute in, like, that dorky 'I'm trying really hard to look cool by playing guitar but failing' kind of way, that's all.”

 

Now it was Tim's turn to start laughing. “You want to fuck the opening act!? Now who's the nasty bitch?”

 

Steph scowled. She reached over to Tim's chest and pinched one his nipples, clearly poking out from his moist shirt. Caught off-guard, Tim let out a loud, pleasurable moan. Shocked at his reaction, Steph shot backwards in surprise. “What the hell Tim?”, she asked as her face turned bright red.

 

Tim laid back in his seat, panting slightly. “Sorry,” he said, “I've just been feeling so good tonight, I've actually started to get a little... you know...” He trailed off, shifting his gaze to avoid embarrassment.

 

Steph looked around at the deserted car, then back to Tim. A thought crossed her mind, and her face flushed again. She grinned and bit her lip, leaning over into Tim's ear. “Hey Tim, wanna play a game?” She reached down and lightly ran her hand over Tim's leg, fingertips dancing over the bare skin sticking out of Tim's cutoff jean shorts. “There's, what, seven stops before ours? That gives us probably a good fifteen to twenty minutes...” Tim looked back over to Steph, who licked her lips devilishly. “Want to see how many times you can get off before then?”

 

Before Tim could answer, Steph brought her hand up to his crotch and began to rub. Tim groaned and instinctively began to pump his hips to match her hand's movement. “B-but what if... ahhhhh.... what if we get caught?” he asked.

 

“Well, it wouldn't be a game if there weren't any stakes, right?” she grinned, unbuttoning Tim's pants and snaking her hand inside. Sliding down Tim's abdomen and mound, her hand came to rest on a damp patch of fabric. “Oh my gosh Tim! You're sooooo wet...” she snickered, her fingers beginning to stroke up and down over Tim's wet, panty-covered slit.

 

Tim closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He panted as Steph stroked and swirled his pussy through his panties, her fingers stopping every so often to tickle the stiff clit poking through the fabric. A stop approached and Tim sat up, eyes alert, scanning the platform out the window for potential passengers. Steph scowled and lightly pinched Tim's clit. He yelped in surprise.

 

“Hey, keep your head in the game. I'll play look-out, you focus on the task at hand, got it?”

 

Tim nodded and closed his eyes again, trying to concentrate on Steph's skillful manipulations. He dimly heard the doors open and shut and the train rumbled forward again. Her fingers were moving faster and faster, driving Tim crazy. He barely noticed as another stop came and went. As the train drove on, Steph pulled Tim's soaked panties to the side and began to stroke his pussy directly, her fingers sliding over the wet lips. After the third stop passed, Steph arched her hand, slipping her fingers into Tim's dripping pussy. Tim's gasps and moans and the wet sounds of Steph fingers pumping in and out of Tim's cunt drifted above the low rumble of the train tracks.

 

Both Tim and Steph were so focused on each other that they both forgot about the sharp curve in the tracks before the fourth stop. The train pitched without warning, catching them both off-guard. They shot forward in their seats, the sudden momentum driving Steph's fingers even deeper into Tim. The sudden thrust proved to be too much, and Tim cried out in pleasure. Steph felt a warm gush on her palm and smiled. “That's one,” she said, planting a kiss on Tim's flushed, sweaty cheek.

 

After they pulled away from the fourth stop, Steph began her work anew. Tim moaned and slid down in his seat, spreading his legs apart and rolling his hips in time with Steph's thrusts. He felt warm, like he was melting. He was close to release again when Steph's voice broke through the haze of his delight.

 

“Ah shit! Tim! Sit up, quick!”

 

Tim scrambled to sit upright. He could see Steph untying the flannel shirt around her waist out of the corner of his eye. She draped it across Tim's lap, obscuring the hand that was still down his pants, and leaned next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Just follow my lead, okay?” she said. Tim tried to answer, but could only moan slightly as Steph withdrew her fingers from Tim's pussy and began to lightly play with his clit.

 

The train slowly came to a halt and the doors slid open. An old man, homeless by the look of his shabby, stained clothes, doddered onto the car and sat down across from Tim and Steph. He smiled a broad, mostly toothless grin at them. The doors slid closed and the train pressed on.

 

“Ain't that jus' the sweetest thing,” the old man said, “young love. I remember when I was young, had me the prettiest girl in Gotham. She was also the second prettiest girl in Keystone, and the third prettiest in Metropolis, but I never told her that cause she'da cut my pecker off!” He brayed with laughter, slapping his knees at his own joke. Steph feigned a laugh, as Tim simply tried to hide his reactions to Steph's hand is it continued to swirl and tickle his clit. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying maintain his composure. The old man suddenly stopped laughing and looked up, deathly serious, “I mean it too, that woman was goddamn crazy.” The grin crept back in as he looked at Steph.

 

“She had golden hair jus' like yers,” he said, “like the sun isself was sittin in her head and the rays jus' bustin' outta her skull. Goddamn beautiful...” He trailed off as he got misty-eyed in remembrance. He turned his welling eyes to Tim. “Don't you ever a thing to make her cry, you unnerstand me? Don't you goddamn do it.” He leaned forward a bit, squinting at Tim. He noticed Tim's flushed face and ragged breathing. “Say, what's wrong with your boyfriend? He don' look so good.”

 

Tim froze, his heart beating even faster in his chest. Without missing a beat, Steph piped up. “Oh, he just had a little too much to drink. Poor guy. Once he gets his whistle wet, he just can't stop. By the end of the night, he's practically soaked! Isn't that right, babe?” Steph's fingers grasped Tim's clit and flicked it, causing him to groan and nod in agreement.

 

The train slowed to pull into the next stop and the old man stood up, braying laughter again. “Ha! Stay away from alcohol young man, 'less you wanna end up like me.” He reached into his pocket and brought out a small bottle of whiskey. He unscrewed the cap and took two long swallows. “Yessir, keep drinking and you'll end up jus' like me: handsome as fuck with the biggest dick in Gotham City.” He bellowed laughter and stumbled out of the car as the doors opened, leaving Steph staring in amusement as the train once again pulled away.

 

“Well, that was something el-” her sentence was cut off as Tim grabbed her hand and began to violently grind on it. Tim cried out, bucking his hips wildly. Steph felt another warm release on her hand as Tim collapsed back into his seat.

 

“That makes two,” she said, withdrawing her hand from Tim's pants. Her hand was dripping with Tim's juices, droplets splatting on the floor. The train slid to a stop as the two finally reached their destination. “Honestly, I kind of expected more from you Timmy.” She turned to look at him and was taken aback to find Tim staring directly at her, lust burning hot in his eyes. The doors opened and Tim grabbed Steph's hand again, practically dragging her out of the car. She barely had time to look back at the wet spot on the seat where Tim had been sitting.

 

They flew down the corridor connecting the train platform to the parking garage where Tim left his car, both of them panting. The garage was practically a ghost town this time of night, the echoes of their footfalls booming and echoing off the cement walls. As they rounded a pillar to see Tim's car parked over in the corner, Tim quickly bent over and scooped some loose rock and debris off the ground. With the expert precision that came from years of training, he flicked the chunks of detritus at the overhead lights. There were sparks and the sound of shattering glass as that corner of the parking garage was suddenly cast into obscuring shadow.

 

Out of breath, they reached the car. Tim whirled Stephanie around, lifting her up onto the trunk hatch. Without a sound other than his labored breathing, he yanked down her shorts and panties in one quick motion, knelt down between her legs and ravenously began to lick her glistening sex. She moaned and tried to speak as he licked and suckled, but no words came. She hadn't realized how aroused she was until now with Tim eagerly slurping up her excitement.

 

“Ahh! Timmy... slow down! You're gonna... AH!” she yelped as Tim started to suck ravenously on her clit. Fighting through the pleasure, she managed to utter “we should probably get in the car...”

 

Tim grinned and straightened up. He opened the rear driver-side door and they both hustled into the car, huddling in the back seat. As Tim removed his shorts and his soaked panties, he looked up at Steph. “There's box underneath the passenger's seat. You're gonna want to get that out now...” he grinned.

 

Steph looked at him with a puzzled expression as she finished sliding out of her clothes. She bent to the side and fished her hand underneath the seat and brought out a large box about 12 inches long. She took off the top and and audibly gasped. “You've got to be fucking kidding me,” she said, holding up the contents. It was large, thick double-ended dildo. The purple silicone looked nearly black in the darkness, what little light filtered through the windows danced on it's veiny, textured surface. “We've been driving around all night with a dildo in the car!? I had McDonald's drive-thru with a giant double dildo right under my seat the whole time!? What the fuck, man?” She glared at Tim incredulously, but her blushing face and the way her breathing started to intensify undercut the anger she was projecting.

 

Tim continued grinning. “You know just as well as I do the first thing he taught us: Always be...”

 

“Prepared,” Steph finished. She couldn't deny that it made a perverse amount of sense, and had secretly been hoping this was how the night would end. She looked down at Tim who was now spreading his legs wide, enticing Steph with his dripping wet slit. She swallowed hard and began to work one end of the dildo into her pussy. She moaned as the girthy silicone cock inched its way deeper inside her. “Oh fuck, Timmy, it's so big! Who'd they cast this from, Amygdala?” A trickle of Steph's excitement began to run down the length of the toy and drip onto the upholstery.

 

Tim licked his lips and spread his pussy open, the wetness trickling down onto the fabric of the backseat. “Come on,” he pleaded, “I want some too.” Steph licked her lips and inched forward on her knees, positioning the other end of the silicone cock at Tim's slick opening. “Easy now,” he said, “easAAAAAH!” He cried out sharply as Steph plunged the cock into him, the thick member sliding in easily, given how wet he was.

 

Steph hunched over Tim's quivering body and began to pump her hips in slow, powerful thrusts. The car bounced and shook as each deep stroke sent dildo deeper into each of their hot cunts. They were practically grinding their pussies together now, sharing 12 inches between them, their moans mixing with the wet, squelching sounds of fucking. Their clits brushed against each other rhythmically, sending shockwaves through each of them. Gripping the thick member, Steph drew Tim's end out almost fully before driving it back in to the hilt in one swift motion, causing him to cry out in pleasure again. Steph grinned as she saw a small gush of Tim's juices to spurt out onto the seat. Tim moaned as Steph leaned over and took one of his nipples, stiff and protruding through the fabric of his shirt, into her mouth and began to roughly nibble.

 

Steph felt her own orgasm rising from deep within her. She began to thrust with wild abandon, feverishly working to her own release, Tim's hot panting and screaming in her ear driving her into an even greater frenzy. With one last, desperate stroke, she felt the dildo bottom out, hitting the back of her vagina and bumping up against her cervix. This was her limit and she felt an explosion of bliss rock her entire body. Pleasure, sharp and electric, shot through her in waves. She cried out and collapsed on top of Tim, shaking and trembling as the evidence of her delight squirted out and ran down the length of the toy and onto Tim's abdomen. As her senses returned, she could feel Tim shaking as he was rocked by yet another orgasm as well.

 

They looked at each other through hazy, passion-filled eyes and met in a lusty kiss, their tongues swirling and sliding in and out of each other's mouths. Steph grinned again. “On the count of three, okay Tim?” she asked. Tim nodded. “One... two... three...”

 

They both squeezed and the dildo slipped free from their trembling slits with an audible pop. It flopped wetly onto the seat as a small torrent of Steph and Tim's juices ran out of their pussies and puddled under Tim's ass. Steph sighed contentedly, nestling her in face in Tim's neck to bask in the afterglow. She shifted her leg and accidentally landed directly in the wet patch seeping into the cushions. She grimaced. “Sorry about that,” she said, smiling weakly.

 

“Don't worry, I was planning on taking it in for detailing and reupholstering tomorrow anyways,” Tim chuckled, patting her on the head before continuing, “Hey, I was wondering...” Steph looked at him, quizzically.

 

He grinned. “Bad Religion is in town next weekend. What are you doing Saturday night?”

 


End file.
